No es otra simple historia más sobre Lily y James
by Smiley Mary
Summary: ~**CHAP 4**~ Nadie conocía a Lily Evans, hasta que cierto chico se fijó en ella, como algo más... ahora que pasará??? veanlo aquí... el capi recién subido... no se lo pierdan... además lo subimos más rápido que antes. reviews pliz!!!
1. Como todo empezo

Hola soy Lily Evans, tengo 14 años y voy en mi 4° año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. 

Me va muy bien en todas las asignaturas, menos transfiguración. Soy prefecta en Hogwarts, lástima que nadie lo sepa, ustedes se preguntaran por qué digo eso, muy simple, nadie sabe que yo existo.

Mi mejor amiga se llama Isabella (**N/A: las "ll" se pronuncian como una sola) **o Izzy**, **como le digo yo, el año pasado se fue de intercambio a francia y ahora va a Beaxbatums otra escuela de magia. Ella es la única, aparte de mi familia, que sabe de mi existencia. Isabella es tímida, pero muy confiable y una vez que la conoces, es genial, es muy bondadosa y dulce. Es más alta que yo, tiene unos ojos azules, como diamantes, que son escondidos por sus hermosos rizos dorados que caen hasta sus hombros. Mi otra amiga es mi lechuza Pitty, la tengo desde mi comienzo en Hogwarts.

No tengo más amigos... no los necesito. 

Mi físico... no soy exactamente delgada, más bien... rellenita (no tanto), soy bien proporcionada (delante, detrás...), como dice Isabella. Mi pelo es largo, hasta la cintura, rizado (lo que lo hace muy champón) y de un color rojo fuego. Lo que más me gusta son mis ojos, son de un color verde esmeralda y uso lentes, un poco gruesos pero la apariencia no es mi prioridad (¿se nota?). mi estatura es normal, comparada con mis amigas, pero soy una enana en comparación con James Potter... el chico más deseado, popular e inteligente de todo Hogwarts. James Potter era uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts y estaba por comenzar su 4to año, al igual que yo.

James, Sirius, Remus y un chico llamado Peter Pettigrew, formaban una banda llamada "Los Merodeadores" bajo este nombre realizaban grandes bromas, en especial un chico llamado Lucius Malfoy y su pandilla; Severus Snape, Cedius Goyle y Greg Crabbe y a los Slytherins en general. 

Los merodeadores eran los chicos mas populares del colegio y también los más deseados por las chicas  (**N/A: todos a excepción de Peter).**

- James Potter: joven mago alto, de ojos azul oscuro y corto pelo azabache muy desordenado, usa lentes ovalados, muy buen físico. Rico, hijo único, capitán y buscador del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor. Muy bueno en clases y en especial transfiguración, pésimo en encantamientos. Odia a Severus Snape y hace lo posible por amargarle la vida a el y a sus amigos Slytherins con sus bromas. Es el líder de los merodeadores y le encanta hacer bromas para hacer notar su presencia. Romántico, tierno, preocupado y todo lo q una chica puede desear. A pesar de todo nunca a pololeado.

- Sirius Black: alto, ojos azules, pelo corto muy negro, muy buen físico. Podría decirse q es rico pero no tanto como James, es golpeador del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor. Irresponsable en cuanto a clases pero, misteriosamente, muy bueno en pociones (**N/A: por que el hace todas las pociones necesarias para las bromas)**. También odia a Snape y a sus "amigotes". Egocéntrico, cree que todas las mujeres de Hogwarts están a sus pies (**Nota de las autoras: y no es totalmente así, excepto por las de Hufflepuff)**,inteligente y romántico, a su estilo. A pesar de ser todo un... "Don Juan" nunca se a comprometido... seriamente.

- Remus Lupin: alto, ojos color café claro y pelo castaño claro, muy buen físico. Responsable e inteligente, el es la "conciencia" de los merodeadores. Tímido respeta a las mujeres y las defiende si hay bromas de por medio. No odia a Severus ni a su grupo pero los Slytherins en general le desagradan. También se podría decir q tiene mucho dinero. Muy bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tierno, romántico, y muchas otras cosas, que no muestra debido a su timidez.

- Peter Petigrew: pelo rubio y ojos negros y pequeños. Bajo, gordo, glotón, torpe, descuidado, irresponsable, traidor, desleal, etc. (**N/A: ¿se nota mucho que Peter nos cae mal?)**. El es "sacado" de algunas bromas debido a su facilidad para estropear TODO. Muy malo en todas las asignaturas, ¿por qué no a repetido? Por que es un copión. 

**1ero de septiembre, King Cross**

-"JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES"-

-"NO, SIRIUS, CUANDO LLEGUEMOS AL COMPARTIMIENTO"- dijo el chico de nombre james.

-"¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS!"- dijo Sirius.

-"ESPERENMEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!!!!!!!!!"-

-"REMUS, NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA, FALTAN 5 MINUTOS PARA QUE PARTA EL TREN, APURATE"- decía Sirius corriendo con James adelante y Remus detrás.

-"Dejen de hablar y apúrense que el tren puede partir sin nosotros"- dijo James.

Los 3 chicos corrieron hasta que, por fin, llegaron. Se subieron al tren y ocuparon un compartimiento vacío.

-¿Me vas a decir tu plan James?- preguntó Sirius un poco molesto.

-"O-oh sí!!!!!"- respondió James con una sonrisita malvada en su rostro.

-"Entonces....."- preguntó Remus ya impaciente.

-"Prepárense para que nuestra llegada al 4° año en Hogwarts será recordada por siempre... lo que vamos a hacer es......."- James les contó su plan y mientras hablaba sus dos amigos sonreían con malicia.

-"Eres una mente maestra"- dijo Sirius con gran admiración.

-"Lo sé"- respondió James orgulloso.

-"Tenemos que prepararlo todo para hoy... mejor dicho, para ahora"- aportó Remus.

-"Exacto Moony, ahora... Padfoot, tú encárgate de la reunión"- dijo James a Sirius y luego, dirigiéndose a Remus dijo –"Moony, tu encárgate de la música, yo ya tengo listo el resto ¿entendido?"-

-"dalo por hecho Prongs"- dijo Sirius

-"entonces... MANOS A LA OBRA!!!!"- dijo James

en otro lado del tren

-"Snape ¿encontraron un compartimiento vacío?"- preguntó un chico alto y de cabello largo y rubio.

-"No Lucius, pero me he encontrado con el estúpido de Black"-respondió Snape, pasando sus manos por su grueso, oscuro y grasiento pelo negro 

–"Odio a James"-

-"Ese estúpido y sus amigos..."- comentó Malfoy con un brillo de odio en sus oscuros ojos grises –"Mejor sigamos buscando"-

Snape asintió, mirando a Malfoy directamente a los ojos, (medían lo mismo).

Los 2 se alejaron, para encontrarse con sus demás amigos. Cada uno con el mismo pensamiento "¿Qué harán este año?" Snape con sus ojos negros, a más no poder llenos de furia y Malfoy con chispas en sus ojos.

Después de caminar un rato, encontraron a Crabbe y Goyle, sus otros amigos... o para los merodeadores sus "guardaespaldas".

Cuando los 4 chicos se habían reunido en el pasillo, apareció la persona menos esperada para ellos.

-"HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-

-"BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?"- dijo un MUY ENOJADO Snape.

-"En unos momentos lo sabrás mi queridísimo Snapieeeeeeeeee!!!"- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿A qué te refie...?- Lucius Malfoy intento decir pero fue silenciado por una música extraña y luces que salieron de la nada.

Al instante los trajes de Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe y Goyle, se transformaron en ----------------. Los 4 comenzaron a bailar de una manera inconsciente y sexy, mientras comenzaba la letra de la canción:

"I'm to sexy for my love,

to sexy for my love,

love's going to leave me..."

Mientras bailaban ¡comenzaron a sacarse la ropa! Fueron despacio, al son de la música prenda por prenda. Para cuando quedaron sólo en pantalones todo el colegio los miraba y animaba a continuar...

¡FUERA PANTALONES!

Todos quedaron en ropa interior (Crabbe= calzoncillos con pequeños corazones Goyle= calzoncillos de Barbie Snape= bóxer escocés -los más decentes- Malfoy= boxers con puntos de diferentes colores) y estaban a punto de seguir........

Pero de un momento a otro, todo paro.

Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle, despertaron de su trance y, al darse cuenta de lo que habían y estaban a punto de hacer, salieron corriendo con sus ropas en sus manos. Todos los ojos se dirigían a ellos.

Snape, en cambio, se quedó inmóvil, del miedo, sorpresa entre otros y cuando Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle se fueron, Snape se volvió el centro de atracción pero solo hasta que....

-"Potter!!!! Black!!!! Lupin!!!!"-

tres cabezas se dieron vuelta respondiendo al llamado (el resto miraba a Snape, quien al parecer olvido el hecho de estar semi-desnudo y miró a la chica que había hablado).

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- James miraba con odio a la chica que había hablado, asumiendo que ella era la causa del paro tan repentino.

-"Oye Prongs... ¿quién es?"- Le susurró Sirius a James.

Lily rió –"Apostaría 1000 galeones a que no saben quién soy"- los miró desafiante, pero no dijeron nada -"lo suponía"-

-"bueno, quien quiera que seas, no tenías derecho a hacer eso"- replicó James enojado.

-"y acaso tenías derecho tú a, ¡¡¡Humillas así a la gente!!!"- ya a este punto todos miraban a la chica, quién se creía para hablarle así a el famoso James Potter?!!!

Ante este comentario todos se quedaron en silencio y algunos miraban boquiabiertos a la osada chica.

-"eso no te incumbe"- dijo Sirius, se notaba que estaba furioso por el fracaso de su broma.

-"cuando se trata de idiotas molestoso como ustedes, sí me incumbe"- Lily se iba acercando de a poco  a ellos –"te podrás creer el rey, Potter, pero nadie tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que tú, eres el único que caes bajo con este tipo de cosas, por que muestran de la basura de la que estas hecho"- Con esto la chica se acercó a Snape, que seguía en sus bóxers  escoceses.

-"_Vestimenta_"- dijo apuntando con su varita a Snape y este al instante volvió a estar vestido.

Lily dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su compartimiento.

-"maldita sangre sucia"- dijo James entre dientes.

Lily se devolvió, se puso al frente de James a escasos centímetros de su cara y dijo –"prefiero ser una bruja, hija de muggles, que enorgullece a su familia, que un patético y egocéntrico mago, hijos de magos, que deshonra y avergüenza su nombre"- se dio vuelta para irse pero James le agarro el brazo y la dio vuelta, pero luego de unos instantes la soltó. Esto asombró a Lily, pero no lo demostró, solo dio media vuelta y se fue... con Snape detrás.

Los merodeadores miraron atónitos lo sucedido, a Lily marcharse y a James muy sereno, como si no escuchó el comentario.

Luego de un momento de silencio James les dijo a Sirius y Remus –"Lily, su nombre es Lily Evans, tiene en su cuello un collar que dice Lily Evans"- 

-"Maldito Potter"- se dijo Lily mientras entraba a un compartimiento vacío y cerraba la puerta de un golpe. Se sentó y comenzó a leer un libro, como antes de escuchar la música.

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir para dejar entrar a Severus Snape (ya vestido, recuerdan?). Snape se paro frente a Lily y balbuceó –"Lily... perdón... Evans, yo quería... solo esta vez... darte... yoqueriadartelasgracias"-

Lily lo miró, sin entender.

-"ugh. Quiero darte las GRACIAS"- Snape ya se estaba avergonzando y no quería repetirlo por lo que gritó lo último.

-"No hay de que"- dijo Lily dándole una sonrisa muy linda (como pensó Snape) –"se lo merecía"-

Eso.. lo marcó. Chica linda (según el), que lo defendía y odiaba a Potter tanto como él. Snape estaba embobado con Lily.

-"¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"- preguntó Lily.

Snape se sonrojó a más no poder –"es que yo sí sabia que tu existías"- 

Lily le dedico la sonrisa más linda, tierna, cálida, cariñosa, etc. que Snape hubiera visto jamás.

-"Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó Lily.

-"Snape"- respondió este rápidamente.

-"No... ese es tu apellido... yo quiero saber tu nombre... si se puede?"-

Snape, aunque no parezca posible, se sonrojó aun más y dijo -"Severus... mi nombre es Severus Snape..."-

Este es el comienzo de un gran odio Lily/James y de una gran amistad Lily/Severus las cuales protagonizan esta historia...

*************6ª año en Hogwarts, sala común de Gryffindor*************

-"¡¡¡POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!"-

Una furiosa Lily salió del cuarto de las chicas con su lechuza, raramente adornada, en brazo.

-"¡Potter! qué le hiciste a Pitty?!!!!"- grito Lily furiosa.

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿PITTY???????!!!"- preguntó James al borde de la risa.

Lily se sonrojo -"eso no importa... ¿Qué le hiciste?"-

James se acercó y observó a la "extraña" lechuza y dijo, en un tono falsamente serio –"Lily, yo sabía que estabas loca por mí pero... esto es humillante, ¿no crees?"-

Lily estaba, ahora roja, pero de rabia. Apretaba los puños y consiguió decir entre dientes –"devuélvela a como estaba... ¡¡¡AHORA!!!"-

James se acerco a Lily (demasiado, como pensó ella) y le susurró al oído –"o si no ¿qué?... ¿me vas a acusar?"-

-"No soy como tú, niño consentido!"- Lily dijo esto y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-"Hola James, Lil..."- dijo Remus,  entrando en la habitación, pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de James, el cual estaba furioso .

–"Claro! Anda a lloriquear con tus amiguitos... OH verdad! TÚ NO TIENES AMIGOS"- esto último lo gritó haciendo que lo escuchara TODA la sala  común.

-"Sostenla"- dijo Lily mientras le entregaba Pitty a Remus.... se acercaba a James y.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL GOLPE DE SU VIDA!!!!!!!!

James cayó al suelo, inconsciente, con sus lentes a un costado, destrozados.

Remus atónito volvió a mirar a la lechuza "blanca" en sus manos... la pobre estaba cubierta de corazones rojo sangre en donde salían mensajes como; "yo amo a James Potter", "James es sexy", "James me vuelve loca" y así.

Remus miró a Lily, entendiendo la razón de su enojo. James la había insultado, con los corazones y con lo de los amigos.

-"Descolorum"- dijo Remus apuntando con su varita a Pitty, la cual al instante volvió a ser blanca.

-"Gracias"- murmuró Lily –"y llévatelo, no quiero ver su maldita cara"- añadió señalando a James.

Remus asintió devolviéndole la lechuza a Lily. Tomó a James **(N/A:como saco de papas jajajaja)** y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Lily, lentamente, se fue a su dormitorio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Aparte de que la mano le dolía y sangraba mucho, se sentía mal "merecía eso" se preguntaba "cállate Lily, tu sabes que se lo merecía por insultarte, es un imbésil y se merecía eso y mucho más". Se vendó la mano, recostó en su cama. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, "pero si solo decía la verdad... solo la verdad"

-"entonces ella lo golpeó en el ojo, al parecer estaba muy enojada"-

-"pobre James... jajaja"- 

James oía voces conocidas para el.

-"cuando crees que despierte?"-

-"¿Rachel? ¿Remus?"- dijo James con los ojos aun cerrados.

-"¡¡¡Prongs!!! soy Remus, me escuchas?"-

-"Sí... si gritas así claro que te escucho"- dijo este abriendo los ojos, colocándose sus nuevos lentes y incorporándose en la conversación -"¿qué sucede? Esto es la... ¿enfermería?"- James estaba muy confundido y en parte aun aturdido.

-"simple"- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa –"tu transformaste la lechuza de Lily.. ¿Me sigues?"-

-"Creo, mejor sigue"- Dijo James rascándose la cabeza.

-"La cosa es que Lily se enojó o mejor dicho se enfureció por lo que la lechuza tenía ESCRITO"- Remus miró a James resaltando escrito para que James recordara lo que le había dicho a Lily, parece que dio resultado ya que James se volvió triste repentinamente -"mmmm... ¿Como se llamaba?"-

-"Pitty"- dijo James recordando cuando se había reído de ese nombre.

-"Sí Pitty, bueno y por eso ella... te... mmm.... ella te golpeó... y bastante fuerte si quieres mi opinión"- termino Remus muy divertido.

-"Por supuesto... ahora recuerdo, me estaba riendo por la lechuza Pitty (risas de parte de James) y luego vi que Evans se acercaba y vi un puño y de ahí no recuerdo más"- a James le venían claramente las imágenes.

-"¡¡¡¡¡y vaya que golpe!!!!!"- dijo Rachel causando inmediato efecto en Remus que comenzó a reír.

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- preguntó James.

-"A esto"- Le dijo Rachel mientras le ponía al frente un espejo.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Voy. A. Matar. A. EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!"- James comenzó con un susurro pero terminó en un grito. 

Esto hizo que la enfermera, Madam Hoprick, llegara a su lado, enojada.

-"Silencio, acaso cree que esto es una feria?"- 

-"lo siento"- dijo James.

-"tenga más respeto que no es el único aquí"- Madam Hoprick miró el ojo de James –"el golpe fue muy fuerte... mmm... espere un poco aquí señor Potter"- Madam Hoprick salió, se dirigió a su despacho y volvió con un frasco que James no reconoció.

-"para qué es eso?"- preguntó Remus.

-"para disimular el golpe"- dijo Madam Hoprick mientras abría el frasco y le untaba un poco de su contenido al ojo de James.

-"qué es?"- preguntó James.

-"mmm... creo que es rimel"- dijo Rachel divertida.

-"¿qué te parece tan divertido?"- preguntó Remus.

-"qué es rimel?"- preguntó James.

-"maquillaje"- dijo Madam Hoprick.

-"¿QUÉ?!!!!!!"- gritó James tratando de apartar a Madam Hoprick. Remus y Racel empezaron a reír.

-"Señor Potter... no se mueva"- gritaba la enfermera.

-"sáqueme esto de la cara"- decía James. Remus y Rachel solo reían.

-"_petrificus totalus_"- gritó la enfermera e hizo que James quedara como una estatua.

-"ya esta listo"- dijo la enfermera cerrando el frasco de rimel y diciendo a James –"le recomiendo que no intente lavar eso ya que el maquillaje mago es mejor de lo que cree... saldrá en unos 2 o 3 días"-

Remus y Rachel rieron más fuerte todavía.

-"muchas... (jajaja) gracias.... Madam Hoprick (jajaja)"- dijo Rachel entre risas.

-"podría (jajaja) volver la movilidad (jajaja) de James (jajajaja), por favor?"- pregunto Remus igual que Rachel.

-"Evans esta muerta, eso, denlo por hecho"- fue lo primero que dijo James al volver a la normalidad y dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.

-"cálmate James, después de todo, tu la provocaste"- dijo Rachel defendiendo a Lily.

-"aun así no tenia derecho ninguno a pegarme de ese modo"- replico James mostrando su ojo ya no tan morado por el rimel.

-"No lo sé"- dijo Remus –"lo que le dijiste e hiciste a Evans fue muy feo, tienes que pensar más en lo que haces Prongs"-

-"¿de que lado estas Moony?"- dijo James.

-"neutro"-

-Hola Moony, Pron... que te paso?- pregunto Sirius uniéndose al grupo.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡NADA!!!!!"- dijo James muy enfadado.

-"Bueno, no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo"- dijo Sirius extrañado mientras miraba a James.

-"James, eso que tienes en la cara es..."-

-"maquillaje"- termino Rachel.

-"ah"- dijo Sirius, permaneció unos segundos en silencio y después empezó a reír como maniático.

-"maquillaje... jejeje... James... jajaja... que... gay... jajajajejejeje"- dijo Sirius tratando de hablar.

-"Padfoot, si no te callas, tu sufrirás la misma suerte"- lo amenazó James.

Después de otros 5 minutos, Sirius, se detuvo.

Los 4 llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, dijeron la contraseña (pelo de gato) y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Dentro de la sala solo se encontraba 1 persona. Lily Evans... James camino con paso decidido pero paro en seco y la observo unos segundos, "que linda se ve cuando lee al lado de la ventana.. PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTAS PENSANDO JAMES POTTER... no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso" James se sonrojó ligeramente y empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

Lily, sentada al lado de la ventana, leía un libro y no notó que por el retrato entraban 4 personas, los merodeadores (menos Peter) y Rachel, su compañera de cuarto.

De repente sintió que alguien la observaba, levantó la vista y vio que James Potter estaba frente a ella sacudiendo la cabeza y, extrañamente, un poco rojo.

-"¿qué quieres?"- preguntó Lily fríamente.

-"que me pidas disculpas por ESTO"- dijo James mostrando su ojo. 

Lily rió –"eso es rimel"- rió con más fuerza. James, en cambio se sonrojo más ante el comentario.

-"así que ¿Lily fue la que golpeo a James?"- pregunto Sirius poniéndose al lado de James, su mejor amigo.

-"Oh siiiiii"- dijeron Remus y Rachel.

-"Oh salve diosa Lily"- se burlaba Sirius –"quien fue la primera mujer en el mundo que le pega un combo a James (por que cachetadas si a recibido)"- Sirius tomó el brazo de Lily -"este, es un brazo sagrado"-

Remus, Rachel y Lily reían sin parar mientras James se ponía cada vez más rojo.

De repente James toma el brazo de Lily y lo observa detenidamente.

-"qué es esto?"-  dijo James señalando la mano vendada de Lily.

-"emmm..."- balbuceo Lily sonrojándose ligeramente.

-"WOW!!!... esto es demasiado"- dijo Sirius emocionado –"Lily le pega a James... James cae inconsciente... James usa maquillaje y más encima Lily queda con una marca del golpe en la mano...

DÉJAME VEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-

Sirius toma la mano de Lily y le quita las vendas.

-"Auch!"- fue lo único que dijo.

Lily tenía la mano con manchas de sangre al igual que la venda. En su mano tenia una herida, no tan chica, que aun sangraba, que parecía infectada ya que toda la piel que lo rodeaba estaba de un tono morado.

-"¡¡¡¿Lily, por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?!!!- gritó Rachel mientras tomaba a Lily y la "arrastraba" hacia la enfermería.

James se quedo atrás, se quitó los lentes y los miró "seguramente se le incrusto un vidrio al romperme los lentes" pensó "no debí decir lo que dije, no se lo mecía"

Se volvió a colocar los lentes y se dirigió corriendo a la enfermería.

OKIDOKI -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALFIN!!!!!!!! ^-^

MARY-Terminamos el primer chap. ^O^

OKIDOKI-Que tal? Les gusto? Quieren más? 

MARY-Ojalá que sí por que ya va en camino el 2do chap.

OKIDOKI-Bueno. Solo les pedimos 1 cosa; 

MARY-REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS PLIS!!!!!!!!! 

OKIDOKI-Los responderemos si podemos, pero les prometo que los leeremos toditos 

MARY-GRACIAS-


	2. Cambios inesperados

1ero: GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**_MARY_**- casi me pongo a llorar con los reviews

**_OKIDOKY_**- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡si vamos que se puede!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_MARY_**- másssssss, yapo, tienen que alentarnos a escribir

**_OKIDOKY_**- pa los que preguntaron; combo = puñetazo y cachetada = bofetada

**_MARY_**- aprecio muchos sus reviews y dejen sugerencias....

----------------------- **~^*****^~CHAPTER**** 2~^*****^~ ---------------------------**

-"Señorita Evans, ¿me podría decirme con qué se cortó? ¿Y por qué no vino conmigo enseguida? Esta herida es muy profunda, se infectó y a perdido mucha sangre y cuando llegó aun seguía sangrando, vas a estar débil"- 

James se sentía cada vez más culpable.

-"pero, ¿qué es esto?... ¿un vidrio?!"-

James se asomo por la puerta y vio a Lily sentada en la primera cama de la derecha con su mano aun sangrando, con una bolsa de hielo. Lily estaba muy pálida. James se hacercó a Lily, vio a Remus, Sirius y Rachel a su lado.

Madam Hoprick se fue en busca de vendas y pociones para sanar la herida.

-"Lily vas a estar bien"- dijo Rachel, estaba muy afectada.

-"Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien"- dijo Lily, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Rachel abrazó a Lily y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

Remus estaba sintiéndose extra y comenzó a mirar alrededor. James? Sí, era el y estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, mirando a Lily. 

Rachel dejó de abrazar a Lily y le sonrió. James miró a Remus, suplicante, Remus entendió y dijo:

-"Rach, Padfoot, ayúdenme aaa......  buscar aaaa.......  Peter, sí eso es Peter!"-

-"Pero Remus Peter es..."- Rachel miró a James y asintió -"Oh... verdad, vamos Sirius"- agarró a Sirius y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía la salida.

-"Pero me quiero quedar"- protesto Sirius pero se calló cuando recibió un codazo en el estómago de parte de Racel –"AU... ch"- fue ahí cuando comprendió. Los 3 salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Lily no era tonta y comprendió que había algo raro en su comportamiento. Los observo mientras se iban y sus ojos se toparon con los de James, pero el miró al suelo, 

"se sentirá culpable" 

Dejó de mirarlo "claro que no, Lily no seas tonta, tu sabes que el supremo Potter no puede sentir nada cercano a la culpabilidad" 

"ya estoy hablando con mi misma"

 "algun problema?" 

"tu no me conoces"

 "te conozco más que a tu misma"

"¡¡¡NO!!!"

 "sé que te esta empezando a gustar Potter" 

"Es mentira, odio a James!!!!!"

 "Así que ahora es James! Jajaja…" 

"CÁLLATE"

 Lily, a este punto, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, tratando de borrar estos pensamientos.

James la miró y se asustó. Se acercó a ella y notó que lágrimas caían de sus ojos

James se acercó y Lily y notó que lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-"Lily, cálmate, qué sucede?!"- James tomó a Lily por los hombros y la miró.

Lily volvió en sí y vio a que James  la tomaba y le preguntaba, qué pasaba?

-"No es nada, solo estoy confundida"- dijo Lily secándose las lágrimas.

De repente sintió que unos brazos la estrechaban, James la estaba abrazando!!!!!!!!! 

-"Yo también lo estoy"- dijo James en su oído.

Repentinamente llegó Madam Hoprick. Lily se asustó tanto que empujo a James, el cual quedó en el piso, confundido.

La enfermera los miro, extrañada, y dijo -"Sr. Potter será mejor que se vaya pues la Srta. Evans va a cambiarse"-

-"tendrá que quedarse!!!"- dijo James en un tono triste.

-"sí, la herida se infectó y tendré que darle una poción y esperar que funcione"- Madam Hoprick comenzó a llevar a James a la salida -"además esta muy débil debido a su pérdida de sangre"- 

La puerta se cerró en su cara.

James se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, "qué me pasa?" pensó James, recordando lo cerca que estuvo de Lily cuando la abrazó y lo bien que se sentía.

Durante todo el camino estuvo callado, intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido "pero se sintió tan... correcto".

Al llegar al retrato de la Sra. Gorda (pelo de gato) se dirigió a su dormitorio y se recostó en su cama.

5 minutos después 4 personas irrumpieron en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-"¿James, qué paso?"-

-"Si le hiciste algo a Lily te voy a..."-

-"tranquilícense"-

-"¿qué paso? Dónde esta Evans? Por qué tiene James el ojo morado?"-

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSÉ TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-

Todos se callaron, sorprendidos por la actitud de Remus.

James, que había reconocido las voces de Sirius, Rachel, Remus y Peter, descorrió las cortinas de su cama.

-"¿qué pasa?"-

Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo, ¿dónde esta Lily? ¿Por qué no vino? ¿Qué paso? Hasta que Remus volvió a gritar:

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALMENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! James responderá todas las preguntas solo si nos calmamos."-

 Y entonces habló Rachel: -"James, ¿dónde está Lily? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?"-

James suspiró y dijo tristemente -"Lil... Evans vendrá otro día, su herida se infectó y tienen que cuidarla"-

Todos quedaron atónitos.

-"¿Se... se le... infectó?"- preguntó Rachel al borde de las lágrimas.

-"no te preocupes Rach, no le pasará nada, a mí una vez se me infectó la herida que me hizo Moo...."- Sirius paro en seco, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Remus y James estaban pálidos y miraron a Sirius con cara de "metiste-la-pata-y-ahora-arréglalo".

-"Eeeeeh... la herida que me hizo Fang, sí... Fang y no paso nada"- terminó rápidamente Sirius.

-"¿Fang?"- preguntó Rachel -"pero si ibas a decir otra cosa"-

-"no, es que estoy distraído"- Sirius comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-"no seas ridículo Fang nunca te mordería y tú lo sabes"-

Los merodeadores palidecieron aún más y todos abrieron la boca para contestar....

-"no se molesten"- interrumpió Rachel -"ya sé que fue Remus pero, ¿por qué fuiste adonde estaba mientras se transformaba Sirius?"-

Remus miró a los otros con cara de horror. -"¿de qué hablas?"-

Rachel suspiró y puso su mano en el hombro de Remus, -"no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que eres un hombre-lobo"-

-"¿hace cuanto sabes?"- preguntó James, preocupado -"¿sabe alguien más?"-

-"bueno, Lily también sabe y sabemos hace como 2 años y medio"- dijo Rachel sin darle importancia. -"Ah! También sabe Isabella"-

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- gritó Sirius.

-"crees que somos tontas, creíamos que Remus era hombre lobo y lo confirmamos al seguirlos a ustedes"- dijo Rachel señalando a Sirius y James.

-"les dije que no debían acompañarme"- dijo Remus sentándose en el sillón y cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-"cómo te íbamos a dejar sólo"- dijo James mientras él y Sirius se sentaban a su lado.

-"¡¡¡Un momento!!!"- Dijo Remus levantando la cabeza tan repentinamente que asustó a sus amigos, -"¿quién es Isabella?"-

-"es la mejor amiga de Lily, se fue de intercambio el año pasado..."-comenzó Rachel y dijo después al ver la cara de Remus –"pero no te preocupes, no dirá nada"-

Hubo un laaargo silencio.

-"Oigan..."- comenzó Rachel -"Por qué se ponen sobrenombres, supongo que a Remus le dicen Moony es por "eso" pero y ¿Prongs?... ¿Padfoot? y… Wormtail?"-

Sirius se paro, muy serio, se acercó a Rachel, muuucho, hasta que estaban a 2 centímetros el uno del otro (Rachel se sonrojó un poco) y le susurró al oído -"Es un secreto"-

Rachel se enfureció y golpeó a Sirius con toda su fuerza en el estómago. Sirius tenía serios problemas para respirar debido al golpe y... a su ataque de risa.

-"Lo siento Rachel pero no te lo podemos decir"- dijo James.

-"Bueno... esta bien"- dijo Rachel acercándose al retrato de las Sra. Gorda -"voy a ver a Lily... buenas noches"-

Lily estuvo 2 días en la enfermería, constantemente visitada por Rachel y los merodeadores, pero... el que más la visitó... fue James. 

James entró la mañana del 3er día a la enfermería, para saludar a Lily.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-

-"¿Qué pas....?"-

-"¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!!"-

Lily se había levantado muy feliz ya que hoy podría salir. Mientras se cambiaba sintió que la puerta de la enfermería se abría...

¡¡¡James!!! 

James, al principio no notó que Lily estaba semidesnuda, hasta que tuvo que esquivar un libro lanzado por Lily. Salió de la enfermería, completamente rojo.

Lily se termino de cambiar rápidamente y salió. James estaba afuera y estaba rojo! Completamente rojo!

-"Lily... lo siento… no sabía"- balbuceó James.

-"No importa"- dijo Lily fríamente -"debes estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas"-

-"¿a qué te refieres?"-

-"que cada chica estaría dispuesta a TODO por que el gran Potter la mirara… debes estar acostumbrado a ver a chicas en ropa interior"- Lily estaba enfadada.

-"Oye... no seas injusta, eso no es así"- dijo James que también se había enojado -"además... no... no fue apropósito"-

Lily paró y lo miró -"lo dudo... que seas popular no te da derecho a abusar así... ¿acaso hiciste una apuesta?"-

-"Cómo... Por qué... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!!!!!"- James no lo podía creer, ¿por qué Lily actuaba así? -"yo no haría eso"-

-"¿cómo se yo eso?"-

James ya se harto, no podía seguir -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE NO ME INTEREZA VER A ALGUIEN TAN FEA COMO TÚ!!!!!!!!!"-

Lily le dio una cachetada y se fue corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Durante el resto del curso (semestre... no año) Lily evadió a James y se separó de los merodeadores y Rachel. 

Rachel dejó de hablar con James, asumiendo que era su culpa el enfado de Lily.

James, por su parte, intentó de todo para disculparse con Lily, pero... no pudo.

Los merodeadores (también Peter) estaban en el tren buscando a Lily ya que iban a ir a pasar las vacaciones de navidad a sus respectivas casas. Cuando la encontraron, James dijo:

-"¿Podrían dejarme hablar con Lily?... por favor"- Preguntó James.

-"¡¡¡Ya era hora!!! Entra"- dijo Rachel empujando a James hacia el compartimiento.

Lily estaba leyendo (como siempre), cuando Lily sintió un ruido y vio a James Potter entrar en el compartimiento.

-"hola Lily..."-

-"hola Potter"- dijo Lily sin levantar los ojos de su libro.

-"Lily... no tienes que ser tan fría, dime James"- 

-"prefiero Potter"-

-SILENCIO-

-"Lily… podrías MIRARME!"- gritó James.

Lily lo miró, pero, fue peor ya que James pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza, dolor. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, esto sería difícil.

-"Lily... yo... fui un tonto, no debí haber dicho eso, aparte de que es mentira, por que eres muy linda, fue cruel de mi parte"- 

-"James… yo"-

-"Déjame terminar"- dijo James interrumpiendo a Lily  -"justo estabas saliendo de la enfermería. Además hice que te separaras de tus amigos, no fue mi intención, lo siento, fui un idiota y egoísta, y puedo vivir con eso. Pero nunca podría seguir sabiendo que tu me odias, Lily por favor... ¿me perdonas?"-

Lily sonrió tímidamente -"James... gracias por preocuparte"-

James la miró suplicante -"me perdonas"-

Lily asintió.

James abrazó a Lily con una inmensa sonrisa -"gracias, gracias, gracias... gracias Lily, por ser mi amiga"-

-"¡¡Mamá!!"- Lily corrió feliz a abrazar a su mamá, -"te eché de menos"-

 -"yo igual"- dijo su mamá acariciando su pelo.

-"mamá... este año hice una nueva amiga y... estaba pensando que quizás... podría... invitarla a pasar la navidad con nosotros..."- Lily miró a su mamá con nerviosismo.

-"claro que puedes, debe ser una chica muy afortunada, ¿quién es?"-

-"su nombre es Rachel Bidart"- dijo Lily -"espera un poco"-

Lily  se dirigió a Rachel, que se iba a su casa sola.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡Rachel espera!!!!!!"-

-"¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Rachel, yo... quería... agradecerte por preocuparte por mi y ser mi amiga, aunque te traté pésimo"-

Rachel abrazo a Lily y le susurró -"para eso son las amigas, ¿no?"-

Cuando se separaron Lily dijo -"Rachel... mmm... yo quería.... invitarte a..... a pasar las vacaciones conmigo. Pero si no quieres yo lo entiendo por que tus hermanos y..."-

Rachel era la única mujer de su familia, su madre había muerto y tenía 3 hermanos.

-"En serio... ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!"- Rachel volvió a abrazar a Lily y las 2 se dirigieron (después de mandar a Pitty **(N/A:la lechuza ¿recuerdan?)** con una carta a la casa de Rachel) hacía donde estaba la mamá de Lily esperándolas.

-"mamá ella es Rachel Bidart"- dijo Lily y luego añadió dirigiéndose a Rachel     -"Rachel, ella es mi mamá, Isabel Evans"-

-"Mucho gusto Sra. Evans"-

-"Un placer, pero llámame Isabel"- dijo Isabel mientras abrazaba también a Rachel y las guiaba a su auto muggle -"vamos a casa..."-

Navidad, Cuarto de Lily.

-"¡¡¡¡¡RACHEL DEPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"-

-"mmmmmmmm..."-

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Rachel!!!!!!"-

Lily llevaba 15 minutos tratando de despertar a Rachel y optó por otra cosa...

-"¡¡¡¡¡SPLASH!!!!!"-

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"-

-"jajajajajajajajajajajajaajajaja..."-

-"¿por qué hiciste eso?"-

-"porque no te despertabas"-

Rachel gruñó y se levanto.

-"_Dryer_"- dijo Lily apuntando con su varita a Racel, que se secó de inmediato

-"jajaajajajaajaja! Fue muy divertido"-

-"¡MALA!"- dijo Rachel, tirándole una almohada a Lily en la cabeza.

-"¡¡¡hey!!! Cuidado"- dijo Lily sovándose la cabeza -"bueno, ¡¡¡¡hay regalos!!!!"-

Rachel saltó de la cama y vio un montón de regalos al pie de su cama.

Las dos se pusieron al lado de sus respectivos montones, con sonrisas gigantes y comenzaron a abrir regalos.

Lily recibió de;

Rachel, chocolates (que no engordan) y maquillaje.

Remus, libros entretenidos (para Lily).

Peter, dulces (que sí engordan).

Severus, un perfume (que a Lily le encantó)

Sirius, ropa interior ¡¡¡sexy!!!, que luego se transformó en ropa normal, muy linda, seguramente escogida por sus hermanas (Sirius es el único hombre, tiene 3 hermanas y sus padres).

Al final solo quedaba el regalo que le mandó James.

Lily lo abrió, lentamente (era muy grande), no sabía qué esperar.

Al abrir la caja, salió un olor delicioso... a ¿rosas? En el interior de la caja se encontraba un hermoso ramo de rosas.

Lily lo tomó y olió... era exquisito y tenía la ligera sospecha de que durarían muuuucho.

De repente sintió que la caja se movía.

-"¿qué es eso?"- preguntó Lily apuntando a la "cosa" que salía de la caja.

-"Oh, no lo puedo creer"- dijo Rachel enternecida -"es un peluche mágico de un tigre blanco, ¡¡es hermoso!! Y son muy caros los peluches de los magos, son réplicas exactas de los animales"-

Lily tomó al peluche en sus manos. Era un cachorro y, al ser mágico, se movía.

-"es hermoso"- dijo Lily, le fascinó el peluche.

Acercó al tigrecito a su cara y notó que algo brillaba en su cuello... eran 2 pulseras (o collar para el tigre) con esferas que brillaban y estrellas. En una pulsera, la estrella decía; Lily Evans. En la otra pulsera, la estrella decía; Harry Evans.

Lily, entonces tomó la carta que estaba al fondo de la caja y la leyó:

Querida Lily:

Estoy feliz de que seas mi amiga. Y como tu amigo... no quiero que estés sola o desprotegida así que, te mandó a Harry. Él te protegerá. Las pulseras son para ti y para Harry, así siempre se encontraran mutuamente. 

Espero que te guste. Las rosas son especiales, no se marchitan y siempre tienen aroma.

Esperando muchas cartas tuyas...

Cariños

James Potter

-"¿cariños?"- dijo Rachel riéndose.

-"¡¡¡hey!!! Es mi carta"- dijo Lily alejando la carta de Rachel.

-"y a ti... ¿que te mandó Sirius?"-

Rachel se sonrojó -"Rosas y......."-

-"ropa interior... sexy, que luego se transformó en ropa normal"- termino Lily.

Las dos se miraron y rieron.

Casa Lily penúltimo día antes del regreso a Hogwarts

-"estas han sido las mejores vacaciones que e tenido en toda mi vida"- dijo Lily.

-"aun no terminan"- dijo Rachel mirando a Lily con malicia.

Durante todas las vacaciones lo pasaron bien, salieron mucho e hicieron muuuuucho deporte; piscina temperada, ciclismo, caminatas, etc. esto se notaba en su estado físico, estaban en forma y Lily habían bajado considerablemente de peso.

Ahora se veían preciosas, especialmente Lily. Había crecido mucho físicamente 

 Y empezó a ser más flexible sicológicamente.

-"Lily... hoy vamos a Hogsmeade"- dijo Rachel muy feliz.

-"no quiero cambio de look y tu lo sabes Rach"- dijo Lily.

Rachel había estado TODO el verano hablando sobre cambiar el look de Lily.

-"vamos Lily"- dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero -"aah, bueno te convencerás en Hogsmeade"-

-"sí, sí, sí"- dijo Lily.

***mas tarde, en Hogsmeade***

-"no sé, cómo me convenciste para esto"-

-"es que quieres impresionar a James"-

-"¡¡¡NO!!! Quiero que se retracte"-

Lily estaba en la peluquería con Rachel y estaban rodeadas de bolsas con ropa de Lily que escogió Rachel.

-"ya esta"- dijo la peluquera poniendo a Lily frente a un espejo.

-"Wow"- dijo Lily.

-"te lo dije, Lily, te ves hermosa"- 

***vuelta a clases, Hogwarts, entrada***

-"Hola Prongs, Moony, Wormtail"-

-"Hola Padfoot, veo que no has cambiado en nada tu forma de ser"-

Sirius sonrió.

James, Remus y Peter estaban esperando a Sirius, que estaba coqueteándole a una chica de 5to año de Ravenclaw.

-"¿donde están las chicas?"- preguntó Sirius refiriéndose a Lily y Rachel.

-"no las hemos visto"- dijo Remus.

-"¿qué raro?"- dijo Sirius.

-"Vamos al banquete"- dijo Peter.  
  


-"Siempre pensando en comida, Wormtail"- dijo James, causando la risa de Sirius y Remus.

***Antes del banquete de bienvenida de vuelta de vacaciones de navidad***

(N/A: Que largo el título… ¬¬… pero a quien le importa… =))

James y los merodeadores ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor y James buscaba por todos lados a Lily y Rachel, bueno... a Lily.

-"¿donde está?"- preguntó James por milésima vez.

-"cálmate Prongs"- rió Sirius -"ellas saben cuidarse solas"-

-"sí... especialmente Lily"- dijo Remus causando risa general.

James se sonrojó, recordaba perfectamente el día en que Lily lo golpeó.

De repente Dumbledore se paro y todos se callaron.

-"queridos alumnos, quiero darles la bienvenida a todos, espero que hallan disfrutado sus vacaciones, pero hay que continuar el año. Este curso es especial ya que vuelven los alumnos que el año pasado se fueron de intercambio"-

Hubieron gritos de alegría de parte de todos (menos, quizás, los Slytherin).

Dumbledore continuó -"los alumnos llegaran en 2 semanas y les harán una fiesta de bienvenida. Los encargados serán 1 prefecto de cada casa. Cuando los nombre, por favor, acérquense acá para que todos los vean"-

Dumbledore tomó un pergamino y dijo:

-"de Ravenclaw....... Roberta Bones

de Hufflepuff........ Amos Diggory 

de Slytherin........ Severus Snape

y de Gryffindor....... Lily Evans"-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_MARY_**- Aquí está el Segundo chap

**_OKIDOKI_**- y todavía queremos más reviews

**_MARY_**- Que creén que pasará

**_OKIDOKI_**- ¿Cómo reaccionara James ante la aparición de Lily?

**_MARY_**- y los otros alumnos ¿Qué pensaran de ella con su nuevo LOOK?

**_OKIDOKI_**- Esto y Más en el tercer chap......

**_MARY_**- Espero que nos lleguen artos reviews para que subamos el siguiente....

**_OKIDOKI_**- Así que pónganle arto empeño en escribirnos....

**_MARY_**- Nos seguimos escribiendo.....

**_OKIDOKI_**- chauuuuuuuuu....... 

**RESPONDIENDO REVIUWS: … ^-^''**

**(_Okidoki: pero que estúpido suena… jajajaja…._**

**_Mary: ¬¬'….. por favor les pido que no la tomen en cuenta en algunas ocasiones_**

**_Okidoki: Oye… espera… por que dices esas cosas de mi… ¬¬_**

**_Mary: AGH!, mejor volvamos a lo importante…)_**

**_ANDREINA:_** Gracias por tu reviuw y nos alegramos de que te alla gustado la parte del lente, realmente no sabíamos que poner…

**_KLAUDI^WRI:_** KLAUUU… gracias por tu reviuw también y solo yo te tengo una pregunta (OKIDOKI) por que siempre me escribes el nombre completo y no te molestas en escribir alguno (tengo artos…) de mis sobre nombres…S… bueno no importa

MARY: Klau…(supongo que te puedo llamar sí… =S) No le hagas caso a esta loca, gracias por tu reviuw.

**_CINDY: _**Aquí está…… por fiiiiin….. lo que pediste….. el siguiente chap….. jajaja…. Esperamos que te haya gustado.

P.D: Gracias por escribirnos

**_LUCÍA: _**Bueno aquí esta el segundo chap….. espero que lo hayas leído… y te haya gustado… y esperamos tusssss reviuwsssss muy pronto… jajajaja… y gracias por el reviuw que nos mandaste en el primer chap… 

**_LILY_CHAN: _**(Okidoki) jajaja…. Viste Kung POW…. Es muy graciosa….. jajajaja…. (Mary)EJEM… ¬¬' esta galla está completamente loca... como íbamos diciendo…. Gracias por tu reviuw. 

**_CLAU: _**(Mary y Okidoki) ;_; graciaaaaaas… no sabes lo emocionadas que estábamos cuando leímos tu reviuw… buaaa!!!.... (Okidoki) Y por supuesto gracias por tu apoyo (Mary) te lo agradesemos de too corazón…. Snif… chau de las dos.

**_ANONIMO: _**(Okidoki) bueno señorita en cubierto… jajaja… gracias por tu reviuw y bastante original tu nombre… (Mary) si bastante original… jajaja… bueno yo tambien te digo Gracias por tu reviuw.

**_YOKO_**: gracias por tu reviuw, y en cuanto a las preguntas esas serán respondidas mientras leas el fic así que TODOS tendrán que escribirnos MUSHOSH reviuws para poder seguir la historia… jajajaja…. Si somos muy malas…. Pero en serio tienen que incentivarnos 

_OKIDOKI:_ BUENO CHAUUUUU… 

_MARY:_ NOS ESCRIBIMOS (tal vez) MUY PRONTOOOOOO…. 

_OKIDOKI:_ ESCRIBAN MUSHOSH (mushosh… jajaja… esas son mis tipos de palabras)

_MARY:_ REVIUWSSSSSS USTEDES PUEDEEEEEEN MIENTRAS MÁS REVIUWS 

_OKIDOKI:_ MÁS CHAPTERS… JAJAJAJA…. 

_MARY:_ ASÍ QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE ESCRIBAN…


	3. lo que James siente

Hola de nuevo!!!!

Prepárense para otro capítulo... muy interesante!!!! Pero antes...

**chaitri ( locona) **

Lo continuaremos, eso no lo dudes, nos alegra que te guste

**o^kata^o (Me da lata escribr la dirección u_u) **

1- si tenias tanta lata porq te dai el tiempo pa escribir eso

2-  pesada ni siquiera sabia donde empezar y estuve todo las vacaciones moviéndome de un lado pa otro (mi casa y parcela)

3-  te quiero J

Mysao 

Me emociona leer reviews como el tuyo, apreciamos mucho lo que nos dicen, gracias por el apoyo y espero que no te decepcionemos

Cleo 

Bueno ya...

**Clau**

Jajaajajajjajajaja

Bueno, CHILENO DE CORAZON!!!!!!!

Se nota mucho?

Si es asi lo siento por los que lean esto y no sean chilenos ;)

Gracias por tu apoyo

Lily_chan 

Mary: no entendi ni la mitad de lo que pusiste pero no importa, que bueno que te guste!!!

Hermione 73 

Aqui continuamos, para ti...

**Klaudi^Wri******

Bueno, gracias, gracias, gracias por todo tu apoyo y entusiasmo.

Somos originales no?

La lechuza se llama Pitty por q a mi me gusta (mary)

No entendi lo q pusiste al final (mary)

Gracias!!!!

Damaris 

Sorry por la demora, pero tuvimos nuestros problemas.

Que bueno que te haya gustado nuestra pareja favorita es Lily/James y tenemos muchas historias (la okidoki y yo mary)

Gracias

Isa 

Lo siento por la demora....

Que bueno que te haya gustado.

Bueno, a todos los lectores, lo sentimos por el retraso pero el prox. Capitula vendra más rapido y prepárense por que ahora si que esta muy emocionante!!!!

Silencio y asombro había en el gran comedor mientras la chica llamada Lily se paraba en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor y caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Mientras caminaba varios chicos quedaban boquiabiertos, Lily se veía ¡¡¡HERMOSA!!!

Llevaba puesta una minifalda verde esmeralda (como sus ojos) y una polera, sin mangas, roja que decía al frente en letras doradas "girls rule" (tradc. Las chicas mandan).

-"James, cierra la boca"- dijo Rachel mirando satisfecha a James.

James estaba embobado con Lily. No dejaba de mirarla, era hermosa ¡¡¿por qué no lo había notado antes?!!

-"la primera reunión será mañana a las 8 PM., deberán escoger un líder y la fecha de las siguientes reuniones"-  

Lily y los otros asintieron y volvieron a sus respectivas mesas... TODOS  mirando a Lily.

-"Prongs, ten dignidad"- dijo Sirius pegándole a James detrás de la cabeza.

James se asustó –"¡¡¿qué pasa?!!"-

-"estas babeando por Evans"-

-"por que no hablas con ella?"- sugirió Remus.

-"y te ahorras la vergüenza de babear cada vez que la vez"- añadió Sirius.

-"no puedo, ella me ve solo como un amigo"- dijo James tristemente.

-"Podrías empezar por decirle que se ve LINDA!!!"- dijo Rachel, recordándole a James que le había dicho a Lily fea –"y no la presiones"-

James suspiró.

-"pero pobre de ti que juegues con ella"- le amenazó Rachel -"por que te mato, además recuerda, no eres el único candidato"-

Eso golpeo a James (no literalmente claro). Lily era hermosa, y todos querrían salir con ella ¿por qué lo iba a escoger a el?

Los merodeadores, junto con Rachel, se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor.

-"Hola!!!"- dijo una alegre voz detrás de ellos.

Solo Rachel volteo, ya que los otros pensaron "seguramente es otra admiradora loca".

-"Lily!!"-

Todos voltearon a ver a la linda pelirroja acercárseles.

-"Malos, acaso no me escucharon?"- dijo Lily.

-"sorry"- dijo Remus (N/A la mary siempre esta diciendo "sorry" en vez de "perdón" ).

Sirius se acerco a Lily y la observo de pies a cabeza -"Wow... Lily te vez... deslumbrante"-

-"gracias"- dijo Lily ligeramente sonrojada.

James, solo la miraba con la boca abierta. (O_o), pero Lily no lo notó.

Los 5 alumnos siguieron caminando, todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado se quedaban viendo a Lily y James solo babeaba (no literalmente) y se enojada cada vez que veía que algún chico la saludaba o incluso la miraba.

-"te pasa algo Potter?"- preguntó Lily, llegando a la sala común.

-"James"-

-"qué?"-

-"dime James"-

Lily suspiro -"Esta bien JAMES"- dijo. Miro a su alrededor, ahora se encontraban solos, los otros se habían ida... por orden de Rachel.

-"Sabes? Te ves muy linda"- dijo James.

Lily se sorprendió con lo que dijo y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

James se acerco, para besarla... pero Lily lo empujó.

-"te odio"- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

James se quedó inmóvil "por qué hizo eso?" se preguntaba. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente a su dormitorio.

-"Le dijiste?"- Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban cada uno en su cama, muy atentos a las palabras de James (N/A excepto por Peter que tenía los ojos cerrados y seguramente se durmió sentado).

-"a qué te refieres?"- preguntó James molesto avanzando hacia su cama.

-"tu sabes.. Lily, le dijiste?"- respondió Sirius un poco extrañado.

-"no se a que te refieres"- dijo James mientras se cambiaba -"no hay nada que decir"-

Los merodeadores miraron boquiabiertos (N/A Peter babeaba y ahora, roncaba) a James y observaron en silencio mientras este se acostaba.

Al día siguiente

-"Vamos Prongs, qué paso?"-

-"déjalo Padfoot, no quiere contarnos"-

-"solo trato de ayudarlo Moony"-

-"ayudarlo en qué"- 

Los merodeadores se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor al desayuno y trataban de hablar con James, que no había dicho nada desde anoche... solo pensaba.

-"JAMEEEEEEEEES DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-

-"qu.. qué?"-

-"qué paso anoche?, Qué hizo esa perra que te dejó así?"- gritó Sirius captando la atención de todos en el gran comedor.

James se paró, furioso, tomó a Sirius del cuello de la camisa y dijo muy bajo para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar.

-"La próxima vez que le digas perra a Lily, te voy a golpear en donde en verdad te dolerá mucho"-

Sirius se recuperó del susto y sonrió -"al menos ya sabemos que la quieres"-

James se sonrojó y soltó a Sirius -"lo siento, es que estoy confundido, nada más"-

-"bueno, si no nos quieres decir, lo entendemos"- dijo Remus –"pero estaremos aquí si nos necesitas"-

-"gracias"- dijo y se sentó.

-"JAMES DAN POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- una furiosa Rachel entró al comedor y se dirigió a los merodeadores (con todos en el gran comedor mirándola).

Sirius se paró y le hizo una reverencia –"bueno días damas, los merodeadores a sus ordenes, qué desea?"-

Rachel lo miró, desconcertada y luego se dirigió a James -"POTTER, QUÉ LE HICISTE A LILY?"-

Remus se paró y, para sorpresa de todos, abrazó a Rachel. Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, le susurró al oído -"Rach, este no es el mejor momento, por favor"-

Luego soltó a Rachel. Ella asintió, roja como un tomate, y le dijo a James -"Después hablamos"- Y se fue del comedor. Dejando atrás a un muy celoso Sirius.

-"eso no era necesario Moony"- dijo Sirius muy enojado.

-"lo siento Padfoot"- dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa -"no quise meterme con tu novia"-

Sirius se sonrojó a más no poder mientras sus amigos se reían.

-"Lilyyy..."- decía Rachel detrás de las cortinas de la cama de Lily. –"sal de la cama, por favor"- Rachel trataba de sacar a Lily pero ella se negaba.

-"lo odio"- fue lo único que dijo Lily mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

Lily faltó a adivinación  y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas pero volvió para las clases de la tarde (transfiguración y pociones).

Entró al aula de transfiguración, 10 minutos antes, y espero a la profesora.

James entró al aula y, al ver a Lily, se dirigió a ella.

Lily, al ver que el se acercaba llamó, rápidamente a Rachel y la sentó a su lado.

Rachel no entendió al principio, pero cedió al ver a James.

-"Lily, ¿qué te hizo ese idiota?"- pregunto por millonésima vez Rachel.

-"ahora no Rach"- le susurro Lily mientras veía a la profesora transformar un pájaro en almohada.

-"ahora inténtenlo ustedes"- dijo la profesora.

Lily lo intentó miles de veces pero solo consiguió un pájaro de felpa.

Rachel ya lo había logrado y ahora intentaba ayudar a Lily, sin conseguirlo.

-"Srta. Evans acérquese"- dijo McGonagall –"y usted también Sr. Potter"-

Los dos se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora.

-"Srta. Evans, usted es una muy buena alumna pero su rendimiento en transfiguración es bajo y me preocupa que eso dañe su posibilidad como líder de Gryffindor el año que viene"-

-"profesora... yo... yo voy a mejorar"-  comenzó Lily (muy nerviosa por que James no dejaba de mirarla) pero fue interrumpida por la profesora.

-"Srta. Evans, usted sabe que yo quiero que sea la próxima chica líder de Gryffindor así que será mejor que el Sr. Potter sea su tutor"-

James al oír esto miro a la profesora y sonrió.

-"pero yo puedo sola"- reclamó Lily.

-"eso no lo dudo Srta. Pero sé que con la ayuda del Sr. Potter mejorara más rápido"- dijo la profesora mientras les señalaba para que volvieran a sus asientos -"y empiece por ayudarle ahora Sr. Potter"-

James le cambió de puesto a Rachel (ella se sentó al lado de Sirius).

Luego de unos 15 minutos de solo intentar el ejercicio James habló

-"Lily, ¿qué pasa?"-

-"¿qué quieres decir?"- Lily no dejó de intentar el ejercicio.

-"anoche..."- James se estaba poniendo nervioso -"¿por qué te fuiste?"-

-"Ah.. Y... ¿a ti te interesa?"- preguntó Lily fríamente.

-"Lily ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?"- dijo James justo cuando sonó la campana de término de clases.

Lily tomó sus cosas y dijo -"no es lo que hiciste, es lo que haces... lo que siempre haces"-

Y salió del aula.

James se quedó ahí pensando "¿lo que siempre hago?" 

De repente volvió a sonar la campana... inicio de clases.

Clase de pociones

-"hoy tendrán que hacer una poción de colores (N/A no sabíamos qué poner) esta hará que la piel del que la tome cambie de colores"-

En ese momento entró corriendo James.

-"Sr. Potter 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y la próxima vez será castigo"- dijo el profesor de pociones, profesor Vector y luego se dirigió al resto de la clase -"formen parejas y comenzarán"- 

James se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Lily pero Sirius se interpuso.

-"Prongs no gastes tu tiempo"- dijo señalando a Snape que le preguntaba algo a Lily y ella asentía -"yo seré contigo"-

James sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas pero asintió y se puso junto a Sirius. Aunque en toda la clase no le quitó los ojos de encima a Snape.

-"Lily ¿te gustaría ser conmigo?"- preguntó Snape.

Lily miró a James -"Sí, claro"-

Lily se sentó al frente con Snape y comenzó a trabajar.

-"Lily.. ¿Qué te pasa?"- pregunto Snape mirando a Lily cortar o mejor... descuartizar brutalmente los ingredientes.

-"¿por qué?"- dijo Lily.

-"es que.. ¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!"- comenzó tranquilamente Snape pero terminó gritando.

-"¡¡¡maldita sea!!!"- murmuró Lily envolviéndose el dedo con un paño, se cortó por la agresividad con la que cortaba. Lily continuó cortando y sangrando.

-"Lily?"- dijo Snape tímidamente -"Lily no puedes seguir así"-

-"si puedo, además no puedo obtener malas notas, no ahora"- dijo Lily.

-"yo puedo terminar"-

Lily lo miró y sonrió dulcemente, Snape se sonrojó.

-"gracias"- dijo Lily, se paró y le preguntó al profesor –"Profesor, me corté, puedo ir a la enfermería"-

El profesor miró a Lily con desprecio, luego miró a Snape -"esta bien"- (N/A ¡¡¡FAVORITISMO!!! jajajaja).

Lily, para sorpresa de Snape (y rabia de James...), se acerco a Snape, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -"gracias Severus"- tomó su mochila y se fue rápidamente, sin darle tiempo al profesor para cambiar de opinión, dejando atrás a un sonrojado Snape y a un furioso James.

Snape, rojo como un tomate, siguió con la poción pero sintió que alguien lo miraba, se dio vuelta, James Potter. Snape sonrió con un aire de superioridad.

Eso fue lo último que recuerda ya que después de eso, James se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo. Snape cayó en el suelo, inconsciente.

En la enfermería

-"Srta. Evans la próxima vez que quiera descargarse hágalo con la almohada"- reprochaba Madam Hoprick -"parece que su hobby es destrozarse la mano"-

-"lo siento"- dijo Lily.

La enfermera le puso una pócima sobre la herida se cerró y curó al instante, dejando sólo la piel roja.

-"ahí esta, ahora puede irse, pero si vuelve con algo así hablaré con Dumbledore"-

-"yap, gracias"- dijo Lily, se levantó y se fue.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor chocó con algo... o más bien... alguien y ese alguien cayó sobre ella (ya saben como).

Lily vio enojada a la persona que cayó sobre ella, JAMES POTTER (N/A no era obvio?) y se sonrojó mucho. James a su vez se sonrojó también.

-"Potter, me cortas la respiración"- dijo Lily enfadada -"sal de encima"-

James se paró rápidamente y ayudó a Lily a pararse.

Se escucho un silbido.

-"oigan, avisen para no estar aquí"- dijo Sirius, poniendo cara de asco.

James le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Sirius y Lily dijo -"cállate Black"-

Lily siguió caminando pero James la tomó del brazo -"Lily ¿qué te paso en pociones?"-

-"solo me corte"- dijo Lily fríamente "por pensar en ti" pensó –"¿qué hacen ustedes fuera de clases?"-

Sirius dio un paso y se puso frente a Lily -"lo que pasa es que  nos echaron por que tu amigo Snapie fue golpeado por James por que le puso una cara de Lilybfafnaehfoahcks"- Sirius no pudo terminar debido a que James le tapó la boca "había dicho demasiado"

La actitud de James hizo que Lily se interesara más por saber qué era lo que insinuó Snape -"¿cara de Lily qué?"-

-"mmm... nada"- dijo James asfixiando a Sirius y, al darse cuenta, lo soltó.

-"a la otra mátame Prongs"- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

-"dime Black, ¿qué fue lo que insinuó Severus? Que hizo que Potter se pusiera tan nervioso"-

Sirius abrió la boca para responder pero James se adelantó -"Nada que te incumba"-

-"cuando se trata de mi, sí me incumbe"- dijo Lily -"pero probablemente es una estupidez"-

-"mmm se trata de ti... sí, tienes razón, es una estupidez"- dijo James sin darse cuenta de lo que recién había dicho.

Lily lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue corriendo.

-"Prongs, fuiste demasiado lejos"- le dijo Sirius cuando Lily se fue.

"¿qué he hecho?..."

torre de Gryffindor, dormitorio de chicas

Lily entró al dormitorio de chicas, llorando, y se acostó en su cama, sin notar que Rachel estaba ahí.

-"Lily, ¿qué te sucedió?"- preguntó Rachel acercándose a la cama de Lily.

Lily estaba tan triste que abrazó a Rachel y le contó todo lo sucedido. 

-"a James sólo le gusta la Lily linda y tierna"- terminó Lily.

-"no te preocupes, no te merece, es un idiota"- dijo Rachel.

-"gracias por estar conmigo Rach"-

-"para eso son las amigas"-

Lily sonrió, tomó a Harry en sus brazos y siguió llorando.

Lily y Rachel se alejaron de los merodeadores, pero en especial de James, durante una semana, hasta que un día en el desayuno...

-"Prongs, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que hables con Lily?"- dijo Sirius.

-"si, le debe haber dolido lo que le dijiste para alejarse así"- dijo Remus -"además Padfoot ya no resiste estar alejado de Rachel"- agregó y todos se rieron y Sirius se sonrojó.

-"no entiendo nada"- se quejó Peter (N/A para variar).

En ese momento entraron Lily y Rachel al gran comedor. Sirius les señaló para que se sentaran junto a ellos y así lo hicieron, pero lejos de James.

-"Buenos días Rach, Lils"- dijo Sirius.

-"Buenos días"- respondieron Lily y Rachel.

Comenzaron a comer silenciosamente hasta que llegó el correo. Miles de lechuzas llegaron al gran comedor dejando las cartas delante del chico o chica correspondiente.

James recibió el profeta, Peter dulces, Rachel carta de sus padres y Lily una extraña carta.

Lily la tomó y la leyó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo del gran comedor.

Los merodeadores y Rachel la miraron irse y se pararon para seguirla.

-"¿qué paso?"- le preguntaron todos a Rachel.

-"Oh no, creo que sé"- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -"déjenla, yo hablaré con ella"- y salió corriendo detrás de Lily.

Lily faltó a todas las clases y a las comidas, Rachel volvió en la tarde a la sala común.

-"Rachel ¿dónde está Lily? 

¿cómo está? 

¿qué le paso?

¿Está bien?

¿Quién le hizo esto?

¿por qué...?"-

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡James para!!!!!!!"- gritó Rachel logrando la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala común.

Rachel arrastró a James hacia el dormitorio de los chicos (con las miradas sospechosas de todos siguiéndolos).

Cuando entraron estaban Sirius, Remus y Peter (N/A dormido y roncando). Rachel cerró la puerta y suspiro (tenía los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada).

-"miren, Lily no esta bien y necesita su apoyo y amistad"- comenzó Rachel -"quizás no lo admita (miro a James) pero los aprecia mucho y los necesita"-

a Rachel se le escaparon algunas lágrimas y continuó -"Voldemort mató a sus padres"- todos quedaron atónitos y Sirius se paró y abrazó a Rachel mientras ella lloraba.

Rachel se separó de Sirius -"ella presentía que algo así pasaría, como sus padres son muggles... yo no lo quería creer"-

James no podía hablar, solo pensaba en lo mal que había tratado a Lily "ella no merece eso" se decía... "tengo que disculparme".

James salió del dormitorio y se dirigió al de las chicas. Al entrar, todas las luces estaban apagadas y solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de Lily.

-"Lily?"-     preguntó James, pero no hubo respuesta -"Lily, ¿estás bien? ("que pregunta más estúpida" pensó) Lily, soy yo, James"-

se colocó al lado de la cama y se arrodillo. Lily lo sintió, abrió las cortinas de su cama y lo miró.

A James se le destrozó el corazón, yacía ahí... Lily, pálida con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"se ve tan indefensa, tan vulnerable" James la abrazó.

-"Lily estarás bien, nosotros te apoyaremos"- Lily siguió llorando en su hombro -"Lily yo lo siento... yo nunca quise decirte cosas malas... soy un idiota, lo siento"-

Lily lo miró -"no me importa lo que haya pasado, que tu estés aquí es lo que importa... gracias... gracias por ser mi amigo"-

James entristeció al oír sus palabras "amigo... eso es lo único que seré para ella, solo un amigo" pensó, miró a Lily a los ojos, tan lindos y sinceros "talvez podría ser más, talvez si..."

James se inclinó y la besó, un beso tierno que hizo que Lily se sintiera segura y... feliz

FIN DEL 3 CAPÍTULO

**JAJAJAJAJA (risa malevola)**

**Las dejamos aquí metidas/os...**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**PLISSSSSSSSSSS**

**Vamos q solo es apretar el botoncito de aquí abajo...**

Hasta la proxima... que sera muy pronto 

**(la mary esta de cumple el 7 de agosto!!!!!!!!)**


	4. Declaraciones

**_Mary y Okidoki:_** Hola!

**_Okidoki_**: Aquí estamos de nuevo con ustedes…

**_Mary:_** Y junto al cuarto capi ^^

**_Okidoki:_** Hemos hecho lo posible para tenerlo lo antes posible -_-

**_Mary:_** Así que aquí lo tenemos para ustedes…..

**_Okidoki:_** El chap Nº 4 en vivo y en directo…..

**_Mary:_** en FF.Net.

**_Okidoki:_** Y sigan mandando reviews….

**_Mary:_** Que eso anima nuestra imaginación……

**_Okidoki:_** Y cada vez se va a poner más interesante…

**_Mary:_** así que manden mushos (Nooo me estoy contagiando de Okidoki -_-U)

**_Okidoki:_** *ejem* ¬¬…… sí, como les decía Mary, esperamos que nos dejen muchos reviews…..

**_Mary:_** Y recen para que subamos rápido el capi….

**_Okidoki_**: ya que se nos vienen algunas pruebas para el colegio…… u_u

**_Mary:_** Sí, y no sabemos cuanto nos demoraremos en subir el siguiente capi…

**_Okidoki:_** Así que…… A MANDAR MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! *^.^*

**_Mary:_** Y ASÍ SUBIR EL CAPI MÁS RÁPIDO!!! *^.^*

**_Okidoki:_** UoU no ven que si no subimos el capi rápido….

**_Mary:_** Nos baja un sentimiento de culpa tan grande.

**_Okidoki:_** Así que mientras más reviews…… más rápido vienen los capis…

**_Mary:_** Bueno, no los aburrimos más….

**_Okidoki:_** y los dejamos con el siguiente chap…..

**_Mary y Okidoki:_** chauuuuuuuu……… no se olviden de los reviews!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Lily sintió a James mirándola y luego acercarse... PARA BESARLA!!!!!!.

Lily no besó de vuelta, pero tampoco alejó a James.

Después de unos minutos James se alejó para tomar aire. Lily le dio una cachetada a James.

James confundido miró a Lily, ella volvió a llorar y por su culpa...

-"Lily... yo... por qué?"-

-"por qué me haces esto James?"- dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Hacerte qué Lily?"-

-"por qué juegas conmigo?"- Lily se recostó y le dio la espalda a James.

-"Lily, yo NUNCA jugaría contigo"- dijo James confundido y triste.

Lily se volvió a sentar y le gritó -"NO ME MIENTAS!!! Por qué no buscas a tus fans? Juega con ellas, a ellas no les importa, por qué yo? A mi me importa y me duele"-

James estaba dolido y enojado -"no seas injusta!! Tu no sabes lo que yo siento!!!"-

-"se que te gusta como me veo"- dijo Lily calmándose, dejó de mirarlo y siguió entremedio de sollozos -"Cuando era gorda y fea, no te interesaba y siempre me insultabas"-

James se sintió pésimo al oír esto.

-"y ahora, que me veo mejor, tu... milagrosamente, te das cuenta de mi existencia. Por eso, me duele cada vez que tu te acercas, por que me recuerdas con tu mirada, que estas a mi lado solo por como me veo... "-

James, luego de un silencio dijo -"Lily, yo... cuando te conocí, solo peleábamos y yo te odiaba... al menos hasta principio de este año"-

Lily lo miró, tratando de entender lo que quería decir.

-"este año, cuando me pegaste (risa de Lily) y te enterraste el vidrio, me preocupe mucho"- James tomó la mano de Lily y miró la cicatriz ahí -"yo, de a poco, me fui enamorando, no cuando cambiaste, si no cada día, en que te veía en la enfermería, cada vez que te veía sonreír, cuando hablabas, cuando solo te acercabas a mi, yo era feliz, y mi corazón se destrozaba cuando te hería con mis palabras, que las decía para esconder mis sentimientos.

Pero ya no puedo seguir mintiéndote a ti, ni a mi mismo. Lily... yo.... te amo"-

Lily quedó atónita, lo miraba pero no sabía qué hacer, trataba de repasar lentamente todo lo que había dicho... entenderlo. Pero lo entendió por que James la atrapó en un beso... y esta vez ella sí beso de vuelta.

James se alejó un poco, para desilusión de Lily, pero dijo

-"Lily... quieres ser mi novia?"-

las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y asintió. James le sonrió y la capturó en otro beso, uno más apasionado, pidiéndole al tiempo que se detuviera y concerbara ese instante, en que sus labios rozaron, por siempre.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire y mirarse, Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la forma en que los ojos de James brillaban al verla.

James le acarició la mejilla, le dio un pequeño beso y le susurró

-"vamos antes de que se preocupen"-

Lily asintió, desilusionada, pero estubo de acuerdo, por que sabía que podrían entrar en cualquier momento (Rachel, Remus, Sirius o Peter) y sería incómodo.

James le tomó la mano y la guió hacia la puerta. Al abrir la puerta (se abría hacia adentro) 4 personas cayeron al suelo delante de James.

Sirius, Remus, Rachel y Peter estaban pegados a la puerta, tratando de escuchar y no se dieron cuenta de que salían.

-"Ah!!! Salgan de encima"- 

-"Cuidado, ese es mi pie"-

-"AAAAAAAAAAAh..."-

-"Sirius, no me dejas respirar!!!!!!!!"-

Rachel cayó primero, con Sirius encima, Peter encima de Sirius y Remus sobre Peter.

-"hola"- dijeron los 4 al notar las miradas de odio que les dirigían Lily y James.

-"acaso no se puede tener privacidad!!!!"- dijo James muy enojado.

Sirius se paró (de alguna forma) -"No cuando eres un merodeador"-

James lo miró con odio y Sirius retrocedió.

Lily no dejaba de mirar a Rachel

-"Lily, yo... lo siento"- dijo Rachel y terminó hablando al suelo.

-"son unos sinvergüenzas!!!!!"- dijo Lily muy seria y enojada.

Los 4 miraban al suelo, avergonzados, pero en vez de seguir retándolos, Lily y James rompieron en risa.

-"qué es tan gracioso?"- preguntó Sirius ofendido.

-"nada"- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-"bueno y......?"- preguntó Rachel.

-"y qué?"- dijo Lily.

-"qué paso?"- preguntó Rachel, no segura si sonreír o no.

Lily se sonrojó, pero James sonrió y paso su brazo por la cintura de Lily -"Lily es mi novia"- dijo muy orgulloso.

-"Alfin!!!"- dijo Remus.

-"por qué?"- preguntó Lily confundida.

-"era muy obvio"- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Rachel abrazó a Lily (James tubo que soltarla) -"felicitaciones"-

Sirius abrió la boca para hablar pero James lo interrumpió -"Llegas a decir alguna estupidez y te pego"-

Sirius cerró la boca.

Luego de intercambiar abrazos y felicitaciones, los 6 se dirigieron a Hogsmeade (era fin de semana de Hogsmeade).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pasaron los próximos días, Lily y James dejaron de ocultar sus sentimientos e iban tomados de la mano y se besaban.

James comenzó a tener prácticas intensas de quidditch y Lily se juntaba todos los días con los prefectos escogidos, para planear  la llegada de los alumnos de intercambio.

El dia anterior a que llegaran, Lily se encontraba en una reunión para ver los últimos detalles (8 pm)

-"muy bien"- comenzó Lily (ella era la líder) -"ya tenemos la banda (Roberta asintió), la decoración ya está hecha... el menú... sólo falta el discurso"-

-"Dumbledore ya se encargó de eso Lily"- dijo Amos.

-"Verdad!"- Lily estaba MUY NERVIOSA.

-"cálmate Lily... todo saldrá bien"- dijo Severus colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Lily, ella le sonrió (Severus se sonrojó y saco su mano).

-"espero que todos tengan parejas por que todos los prefectos de cada casa comenzaran el baile"- dijo Lily mirando a los otros.

-"qué?!!!!!"- gritó Severus.

-"¿No sabias?"- preguntó Amos –"Los dijeron en la primera reunión"-

-"Severus, no te preocupes, conseguirás pareja"- dijo Roberta

Severus palidecio había olvidado eso, él ni siquiera había pensado ir al baile "No para a Lily con James" se decía. A Severus la noticia del noviazgo de Lily y  James le rompió el corazón, él siempre la había amdo y ahora ella estaba con su peor enemigo, James Potter. 

Severus se calmó y notó que todos lo miraban –"Yo no voy a ir"-

-"No, Severus tienes que ir"- dijo Lily mirándolo –"No puedes dejarnos solos también participaste y mereces ver los frutos de tu trabajo"-

-"No se"- 

-"Por favor"- dijo Lily haciendo un puchero –"Por mi"-

Severus no podía pelear contra eso –"Esta bien, pero no me pidas que me quede toda la noche"- 

Lily sonrió –"Bueno, buenas noches, duerman bien que mañana será un gran día"-

-"Esto parece practica de Quidditch"- rió Amos –"solo que en Quidditch la capitana no es tan linda"- agregó acercándose a Lily.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo una voz.

Todos miraron a donde provenía la voz y vieron a James Potter recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Amos desafiante.

-"Cálmate Potter"- dijo Amos dándole a James una palmadita en la espalda –"Solo bromeaba, no te voy a quitar a tu novia"- "Aún que las ganas no me faltan" pensó este.

-"James"- dijo Lily mientras iba a abrazarlo.

-"Hola Lily"- dijo James dándole un beso –"Terminaron?"-

-"Sí"- dijo Lily.

-"Vámonos"-

-"Espera"- dijo Lily, corrió a abrazar a Roberta –"No olvides lo que te dije sobre la poción para rulos, luciría hermosa y… si necesitas ayuda avísame"- Roberta asintió (Ella y Lily se habían hecho muy amigas)

Lily fue donde Snape y le beso la mejilla (James miró a Snape con odio) –"Vas a ir mañana, aún que tengo que arrastrarte, buenas noches"-

-"Buenas noches"- dijo Snape tímidamente

Luego Lily fue hacía James.

-"Y yo? Y yo que?... acaso no merezco un beso"-

-"Buenas noches Amos"- dijo Lily.

Lily y James salieron y se dirijieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

-"Por que eres tan cariñosa con Snape?"- preguntó James.

-"Es mi amigo"-

-"Bueno no tienes que ser tan cariñosa, yo no voy por ahí besando a mis amigas"-

Lily se detuvo y miró a James (él también se detuvo)

-"Jam Dan Potter!!!... ¿¡estás celoso!?"- rió Lily 

-"¿¿Yo?? ¡¡Celoso de Snape!!.... NUNCA"- James se veía ofendido

-"Admítelo, estás celoso"- Lily puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cuellos de James

-"No lo estoy"- se defendió el aludido

Lily le dio un beso el cual James respondió –"Te ves sexy cuando estás celoso"- 

-"Entonces sí, estoy MUY celoso"- dijo James besando a Lily otra vez.

-"Tu celos me halagan James"- Lily lo soltó y siguió caminando.

James se quedó ahí, mirándola "En verdad es hermosa" y siguió su camino corriendo detrás de Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Al día siguiente (Viernes)

Lily despertó muy nerviosa ¡¡Hoy llega Isabella!!

Se vistió y salió a la sala común a esperar al resto.

Primero llegaron Rachel y Remus, y cinco minutos después llegó James –"Hola Lily, Remus, Rach"- James besó a Lily después de haber saludado al resto.

-"Y Sirius??"- 

-"Rachel a estado preguntando por él toda la mañana"- Lily miró a Rachel 

-"Sirius está igual, es tan obvio"- susurró James solo a Remus y Lily.

-"Malos"- 

-"No te enojes Rachel, estoy aquí, solo para ti"- Sirius bajaba la escalera.

-"Sueña Black"- rió Rachel

-"No lo niegues, me amas"-

-"Si claro!, por que querer a un egocéntrico, narcisista?"- Lily, James y Remus se miraban entre ellos preguntándose si sería bueno intervenir o no. Al final Remus tomó la palabra

-"Vamos a desayunar"-

-"SI, vamos"- Lily y James estaban ansiosos por salir de ahí.

Los cinco caminaban alegremente por el corredor.

-"Lily, espera"- Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Snape. James estaba abrazando a Lily por la cintura y, al ver a Snape, la abrazó con más fuerza. 

-"Hola Sev"- saludó Lily.

-"Lily… necesito hablar contigo ahora"- Snape trataba de ignorar las miradas de odio mandadas por los merodeadores y Rachel.

Lily miró a James –"Sigan adelante, yo los alcanzo, no me pasará nada"- le dio un beso a James y fue con Snape.

Los otros no comprendían, pero, cuando James continuó, ellos, lo siguieron.

Al ver Lily que se iban volvió a mirar a Snape –"Que es lo que sucede?"- 

-"Emm… Lily no vimos los cuartos donde se quedará cada alumno"-

Lily se preocupó pero se calmó drásticamente –"Es verdad se nos olvidó, pero, hable con Roberta y me dijo que los amigos de cada persona se encargará de eso"- 

-"Oh!"- se desilusionó Snape.

-"Y… ¿cómo estás?"- rompió Lily el silencio

-"No muy bien, estoy muy solo"- Snape al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, trató de corregir sus palabras –"Emm… este… no… estoy bien…"-

-"¿Por qué te sientes solo?"- interrumpió Lily. 

Snape no pudo detenerse –"Porque no estás conmigo"- ambos se sonrojaron –"Lily… yo… te quería decir que…"- 

-"Mira la hora, es mejor que vallamos a almorzar"- lo cortó Lily percibiendo lo que iba a decir. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al comedor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-"Eh… James?"-

-"¡¡JAMES!!"-

-"¿¡que¡?

-"¡¡¡despierta!!!"-

James no había desde que se sentaron a comer y Sirius intentaba "despertar" a James.

-"James, sabemos que estás enojado con Snape, pero no te descargues en la comida"- Sirius apuntó el plato de James.

James miró su plato; las papas eran... puré y la carne... masa.

-"James te entiendo, todos lo odiamos, pero tu sabes que Snape es su amigo"- Remus miraba preocupado a su amigo.

Rachel asintió -"tienes que respetar sus amistades"- 

-"yo digo que golpeé al Sr. Grasa y lo aleje de Lily"- dijo Sirius

-"¡Cállate! James tiene que respetar las amistades de Lily"- le dijo Rachel a Sirius.

-"Sí, lo sé, pero Snape, no me gusta verla con ella"-

-"James piensa"- comenzó Rachel –"¿Quién fue el primer amigo de Lily?"-

-"Snape"-

-"¿Quién fue el que la ayudo en las materias?"-

-"Snape"-

-"¿Quién es el único que soporta horas de estudio con Lily?"-

-"Snape"-

-"¿Quién fue el que...."-

-"Ya entendimos el punto, Bidart" gritó Sirius cansado.

-"Confiaré en ella, nunca me ha dado razones para desconfiar"-

En ese momento se sintió un bullicio muy fuerte en la entrada del comedor. Los merodeadores miraron y quisieron investigar que es lo que sucedía. Rachel por no quedarse sola los acompañó.

* * *  
  


Lily había arrastrado a Snape hasta llegar al comedor. Había corrido todo el trayecto, así que Snape estaba muy cansado.

-"Lily espera que estoy un "poco" cansado"- enfatizó Snape la palabra "poco" para darle una gota de ironía.

-"Ya llegamos"- respondió Lily, mirándolo.

Lily empujo la puerta hacía adentro. Tenía a Snape agarrado del cuello de la camisa para poder arrastrarlo. Mirando a Snape recargó todo su cuerpo para abrir la puerta, pero, desde adentro un chico abrió la puerta antes que Lily. Lily cayó al suelo arrastrando a Snape, quien cayó sobre ella. El ruido fue grande ya que calleron junto a algunos platos que cargaba el idiota de Crabbe, quien había abierto la puerta.

Todos los alumnos dirigieron sus miradas a los recién caídos. Lo peor es que habían caído de una forma tan...... "Comprometedora", que si no fuera por que todo el colegio sabía que James estaba con Lily, hubieran creído que Snape estaba con Lily.

-"Severus....... por favor sale...... no me dejas respirar...... ¡¡Severus!!"- trataba de decir Lily, roja como tomate. 

El suelo estaba lleno de comida, al estar esparcida por todas partes, el suelo se hizo más resbaloso y a Snape le costaba trabajo levantarse.

-"Si pudiera lo haría"- respondió Snape. No menos rojo que Lily –"Crabbe eres un estúpido, tenía que ser tú"- le gritó Snape.

-"Lo siento, Sverus"- respondió el aludido.

-"'Lo siento'"- le imitó Snape muy enojado.

Lily y Snape trataron de parase. Cuendo lo lograron Lily se resbaló y volvió a caer, pero, sobre Snape.

-"Maldito suelo!!!"- gritó Lily muy enojada.

Lily levantó la vista y vio que alguien muy querido para ella se iba muy enojado del comedor.

-"James"- susurró Lily.

-"Mi nombre es Sverus, no James"- dijo Snape ofendido.

-"No tú, ah suelo maldito"- Lily se paró –"James!!"- gritó, pero James ya no estaba ahí

* * *   
  


James y los demás se pararon de la mesa para ver que es lo que estaba pasando.

-"¿Qué será?"-.

-"Tal vez sea una pelea"- sugirió Sirius

-"¿En la mitad del comedor donde hay profesores que pueden castigarlos?"- Rachel miró a Sirius –"Lo encuentro algo difícil"-

-"¿Por qué? Un día pelee con Malfoy en la mitad del comedor y no me pasó absolutamente nada"- dijo Sirius.

-"Además de las tres semanas de detención, no pasó nada más, no te preocupes Rachel que Sirius no estuvo castigado por más de tres semanas, oh no si Sirius no estuvo castigado...."- se burlaba Remus. Rachel rió y Sirius miró a Remus.

-"Gracias por recordármelo"-.

-"No hay de que"-.

-"Parece que lo que está pasando es algo muy interesante, casi todo el colegio está viendo"- dijo James para cortar la discusión.

-"Vamos"- Sirius salió corriendo para llegar antes. James lo siguió. Resma y Rachel siguieron caminando pacíficamente.

Los cuatro llagaron y no pudieron creer lo que veían

Lily y Snape acostados en el suelo. Snape sobre Lily. Por alguna razón desconocida el suelo estaba todo lleno de comida.

James sentía su sangre arder. Por fin Snape se paró dejando a Lily, pero, ella se agarró de su cuello y ahora Lily quedó sobre Snape, sin poder pararse.

-"No lo puedo creer"- susurró James apretando los puños. Viró la mirada de aquel espectáculo.

-"¿Lily y...... Snape?"- se sorprendió Rachel. Sirius y Remus estaban tan asombrados como sus amigos.

-"Me voy, ya no tengo hambre"- James dio media vuelta, caminaba lentamente hacía la puerta, con los puños apretados.

-"Espera James....."- le dijo Rachel, tratando de detenerlo.

-"Arregla esto, Rachel, yo voy a ver a James"- Remue salió de tras de James, Sirius ya se había adelantado, para no perderlo.

-"James!!!"- sintió Rachel decir a Lily a sus espaldas.

-"Lily...... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"- le preguntó Rachel a Lily.

-"Todo es culpa TUYA!!"- se dirigió Lily a Snape.

-"Pero...... yo...."- trató de excusarse Snape, pero, lo único que recibió fue una cachetada de Lily. Todos quedaron en silencio después del golpe.

-"TODO ES TÚ MALDITA CULPA!!!"- Lily salió corriendo muy enfurecida, con Rachel detrás. Estaba destrozada por dentro. Rogaba por que James no hubiera mal interpretado lo que sucedió en el salón.

* * *  
  
James corría por los salones. Pasó por miles de pasillos conocidos por él. Cruzó la puerta en donde lo llevó hacía el lago. Corrió y corrió, hasta que se detuvo para caminar por la orilla del lago.

"Me traicionó"

"No es cierto James, tienes que confiar en ella"

"Confiar en ella........ ¿Cómo quieres que confía en ella con lo que acabo de ver?"

"Por que Lily nunca te haría sufrir, ella te ama"

"No sé si puedo creerlo con tanta firmeza....."

"Si ella te dijera que la perdonaras, ¿Lo harías?"

James pensaba consigo mismo

-"No lo sé..."- se respondió a sí mismo, ante la pregunta que su conciencia formuló

-"¿Qué cosa?"- sintió, James, una voz por detrás de él. James se dio vuelta y se encontró con Sirius. Más atrás venía Remus.

-"Cosas mías"- James se volvió a dar la vuelta para poder mirar al lago otra vez.

-"Si quieres una sugerencia, No deberías hacer conclusiones sin saber lo que en verdad pasó"- Le dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

Remus se detuvo al lado de Sirius mirando a James.

-"No sé que pensar"-.

-"Tal vez fue solo un accidente, James"-.

-"¿Quién me lo asegura, Remus?"-.

-"¿¿No confías en ella??"- James se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-"James responde a la pregunta que te hizo Sirius"-.

-"No lo se..... ya ni sé si lo que pasó fue por un accidente o no"-

-"Estoy seguro de que esto es un accidente. Snape tal vez fue el causante de todo esto y Lily tan solo fue una víctima sin querer hacerte daño. O tal vez los dos...."-.

-"O tal vez los dos planearon esto para hacerme sufrir. Pueden ser haebr miles de razones, pero, no sabemos cual es la correcta, Remus....... si tú la sabes, dímela"- James miró a Resmas. Remus agachó la cabeza, sin decir nada –"Lo sabía, no sabes la respuesta, yo tampoco, así que hasta ahora no puedes decir nada para calmarme, hasta saber la verdad"- James volvió la cabeza a su estado inicial.

-"No deberías pensar de ese modo de Lily, TU Lily, tu NOVIA"- dijo Sirius con firmeza.

"Mi novia" fue lo que pensó James. Remus sin saber que más hacer se fue, dejando a Sirius y James a solas. James estaba en silencio. Sirius silenciosamente caminó al lado de su mejor amigo y se sentó a su lado. James lo vio y se sentó también.

-"Tú sabes que Lily jamás te haría sufrir, James"-.

-"Lo se, pero....."-.

-"Pero nada, ella te ama, tú la amas, eso es suficiente para saber que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacerle daño al otro"- Sirius no dejaba de lado ese tono serio que tenía, mientras hablaba, y por eso James sonrió.

-"Siempre me levantas el ánimo, sea como sea"-.

-"Soy tu mejor amigo y ese es mi deber"- Sirius sonrió junto con James.

-"Gracias"-.

-"No hay por que"-.

-"Voy a quedarme un rato más"-.

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"-.

-"No gracias.... amigo"-.

-"Ya sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, James"- Sirius se levantó, sin mirar para atrás, y siguió su camino hacia el castillo. James tampoco volteo para ver a Sirius. De una u otra forma, los dos, confiaban el uno en el otro, aún si tuvieran los ojos vendados.

"Lily" pensaba James.

-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-`+´-

**_Mary:_** uf! Ya terminamos u_u'

**_Okidoki:_** Manden muchos reviews para poder continuar ^o^

**_Mary:_** o por lo menos darnos ánimos o lo que ustedes quieran…

**_Okidoki:_** estamos abiertas para cualquier sugerencia…

**_Mary:_** últimamente no hemos tenido mucha imaginación para poder continuar….

**_Okidoki:_** Las ideas se nos acaban u_u

**_Mary:_** Y los profes nos quieren exprimir el cerebro…

**_Okidoki:_** SIIII!!! Nos quieren matar y lo peor es que este semestre vienen…

**_Mary:_** Pruebas de síntesis…..

**_Okidoki:_** Y no saben lo difíciles que son ='(

**_Mary:_** Así que manden reviews para que nos hagan felices….

**_Okidoki:_** Y escribamos más rápido ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Recomendaciones:_**

**_"Gotas de primavera"_**:

Este fic de Klaudi Wri, una muy buena y querida amiga.

La historia es sobre Lily y James, en donde los dos, de una forma extraña, se enamoraron. 

Léanla es muy buena. A nosotras en particular nos encanta.

**_"¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes?"_**:

Este fic también es de Klaudi.... _(se nota que nos encantan sus fic?? xDD)_

Historia sobre Lily y James también. Todo empieza con una traición..... pero el futuro es lo que importa ahora.

_(Okidoki)_Mi historia favorita ^^....... espero que la lean.

**_"Romeo y Julieta; James y Lily"_**:

Este fic es de Mary....... si la misma mary que escribe este fantástico fic con Okidoki.

Es un Lily/James. Lily es diferente a rodas las chicas, ¿¿que es lo que le atrae James de ella??

_(Mary)_ SIIII..... léanla..... y manden muchos reviews.

**_"Todo por ti"_**:

Este fic es de o^Kata^o _(soy yo... Okidoki ^.^)_

Este fic es de Lily y James..... las vivencias que tienen en Hogwarts y lo que piensa cada uno en los instantes que ve al otro.

_(Okidoki)_ Lénla..... yo encuentro que es mi mejor historia hasta ahora...... pliz manden reviews.

**_"Lily y James: Del odio al amor"_**:

El fic es de Coty. _(Mary)_ Mi hermana......

Como dice el título es una historia sobre Lily y James. De cómo el odio puede transformarse en amor.

Esperamos que les guste.

**_**Reviews**:_**

**(_Okidoki: por suerte mejoramos el nombre_**

**_Mary:_**** ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir en la parte más importante?**

**_Okidoki_****: o.OU Mira el cielo está brillante…… ^^ jajajaja.....**

**_Mary:_**** ¬¬ Un día de estos te voy a ahorcar....)**

**Andreina**: Aquí tenemos lo que pediste…… el siguiente capi!!! Y esperamos que sigas mandando reviews……

**Caro Radcliffe**: No te preocupes que lo vamos a seguir……… y que se queden junto… eso se verá más adelante ;·)

**Lily E. de Potter**: Gracias por tu ayuda…… pero no te preocupes que ya tenemos casi todo listo por algún tiempo ^_^

**Maxie2**: Nos alegra que te aya gustado el golpe del principio xD lo hicimos para que James se sintiera culpable…… nos encanta hacer sufrir (algunas veces) a James *¬* se ve tan tierno.

**Padme Gilraen**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic n_n y no te preocupes que lo seguiremos hasta el final. o.OU no sabemos que le paso a tu nombre…… el de la mary estaba igual, pero con un número 12 o.OU no sabemos que pasa.

Mary:  gracias por el feliz cumple *-^_^-*

**Karol**: Gracias por el feliz cumple xDDD…… y no te preocupes que no se notaran por un buen tiempo n_n y lo continuaremos pronto………

**Norma**: Nos alegra de que te haya gustado el fic…… y que sea uno de tus favoritos nos alegra más para continuar. Gracias ^.^

**Fleur**: -___-U si sabemos que somos un poco malas al dejarlo hasta ahí…… pero nos gusta dejarla en suspenso……… se nota que nos gusta hacer sufrir a la gente??? No, no tanto……… trataremos de subir el fic más rápido, no te preocupes. Gracias por escribir.

**…Pao**: Seguiremos escribiendo………… por lo menos por un buen tiempo, eso es lo que tenemos pronosticado UoU si no………… no se……… tendrán que quedarse en suspenso para toda sus vidas…………………………… =P no mentira, jajajajaja…… lo seguiremos hasta poder acabarlo……… ya tenemos muchas cosas preparadas para el futuro……… se nos devolvió la inspiración otra ves *o*  así que espero que sigan escribiendo reviews.

**_Okidoki_****: Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado muuuucho el capi**

**_Mary:_**** Pronto se viene el próximo**

**_Okidoki_****: Por mientras manden muchos reviews**

**_Mary:_**** Hasta la próxima amigos!!! ^o^**

_**REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… __REVIEWS__… REVIEWS…**_


End file.
